Clear Sky
by ToxicRainbo
Summary: A story about Hinata as an average teenage girl living in the bustling town of Konoha. The story basically follows her through everday life in a new town, as well as majorly revolving around her love life.
1. A New Face

**Chapter 1:**

Another day, the same as all before. Except for one difference; a new school... and a completely new town. Hinata sat down onto one of many unpacked boxes in her new room. She sighed as she looked around at all of the unpacking she'd be doing that day.

"Knock Knock, Hinata." she looked up only to see her cousin Neji (who was basically her brother) standing in the door way, holding a box bursting with pillows and animal Plushies.

"Yes?" she said in a tired quiet tone.  
"Here, this was the last box left in the moving van." He said as he set down the box on the floor next her.  
Before she could say thank you, he had left the room. She stared blankly at all of the boxes.

"I guess I should start unpacking…" After she tied her long black hair into a ponytail, she opened box after box, placing stuffed animals on shelves and a rug on the floor. She had to wait until her father and Neji could set up her bed. She started filling her closet and dresser with her all of her clothing, and then she noticed her new school uniform sitting at the bottom of one of her suitcases. She picked up the Uniform, layed it out on the floor, and stared at it for a while.  
It was cute; another one of those "sailor-style" uniforms. There were two white shirts both with a green collar, one was short sleeved for late spring through summer, and the other was long sleeve for late fall through early spring. There was also a dark gray cardigan, which she would be needing, seeing as it was early spring. It had a green pleated skirt, which she would be wearing with the thigh-high socks she had purchased for school. She folded up the uniform and stuffed it into her dresser, then was interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Hinata, we're going to set up your bed now." She looked over at her father and Neji with a bunch of wooden slats and poles. "And I also need you to go to the store down the street to get groceries for the week." Neji added with a strained look on his face.

"Alright. And thank you for my bed." She said as she got up and swiftly escaped from the humid room.

The neighborhood was very quiet. There were probably a lot of people her age, since the school was so close.

Maybe even a close elementary school for Hanabi.

It was a very pretty neighborhood, also. There were a lot of cherry blossoms and lots of plant life everywhere, but as soon as she reached the main road, the streets and sidewalk were overly crowded with people and cars, and it was very loud and noisy.

"Oh….."She sighed and continued walking.  
Normally, she walked looking at the ground. It was a bad habit she developed at her old school. People pushing, shoving, and giving evil glares. No choice, but to just look at the ground.

Deep in thought she didn't realize what street she was supposed to go down. Before she could grasp reality again, suddenly, she crashed into some person walking in the opposite direction, sending her stumbling backwards, and landing flatly on her bottom. Extremely embarrassed, she looked up to see a blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy.

Who, was so amazingly cute, she couldn't help but stare, that is, until reality came back.

"Hey! Are you alright?" the boy said holding his hand out for the dark-haired girl to grab.

"u-um… yes I'm fine…" she said still staring at the blonde while grabbing his hand.

The blonde pulled her up, his face looking quite relieved. "Good. Well, I'm sorry for crashing into you like that." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Oh, no, it's a-alright." She looked down, trying not to stare at him.

"Well, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He gave a thumbs up, and smiled stupidly.

"Oh um, I'm Hyuuga Hinata… I just moved here." She looked up at him and couldn't help but stare again.

The blonde scratched his chin and pondered what she had said. As he seemed to have come to an answer he responded, "Oh! That's why I haven't seen you around. You're going to Konoha High, right?"

Hinata looked around, and then looked back at the floor. "Yes. Um… do you know where that is?

"Chyea! Of course. I'll walk you there tomorrow morning if you want me to."

She wanted to just scream yes and leap into his arms, but instead she just smiled and nodded.  
"Cool… where do you live?"

"I… um…. I live down the street that way…. It's a big grey house at the end of the street. The street has umm…a lot of cherry blossoms…and uhm…uhmm…Oh yeah!" She pulled a folded slip of paper out of her pocket and gave it to the blonde. "um… that's my address… it's supposed to be for me so I know where I live and stuff, but I don't need it anymore." _why am I giving this guy my address? For all I know he could be a serial killer or something… oh, I wish I would have thought that one through… but he's so cute! _She thought to herself.

"Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow morning then… Hinata-Chan." The blonde waved as he continued down the street.

Hinata was about to continue also, then she remembered something.  
"Um Uzumaki-kun! Wait, please!" she called out to the blonde boy, who turned around in confusion.

"Huh?" _what could she want? Hehe… maybe…  
_He watched as the beautiful dark-haired girl ran towards him.

"Oh, um could you please… uh tell me where the Market is? It's uh… kind of the reason I was out…" she blushed as she tried to catch her breath and prevent herself from staring at the ultra-cute blonde-haired boy.

"Oh, uh sure, of course." He smiled widely and begun to guide the dark-haired girl to the closest market.  
….

"Here we are! Konoha Marketplace." He grinned and pointed to the big building across the street bursting with people.

"Oh um thank you Uzumaki-kun." She looked down and blushed. She wanted to ask him to help her, but, she didn't want to bother him anymore.

"Is there anything else you would like my assistance?" he grinned as if he had read her mind.

She wanted to say yes, but instead she simply smiled.  
"It's ok. I think I can do it on my own." She thanked him again, and they went their separate ways.

-  
When she finally arrived home, she placed the groceries on the kitchen counter, then ran straight into her room, closed her door and leaped straight onto her new bed.

It was a wonderful day.


	2. New School

CHAPTER 2:

Hinata awoke that morning, to a very cold room. The sun was already streaming through her window. It was very bright. She yawned and pulled the covers off of her and stepped onto the cold hardwood flooring. She tripped and stepped over boxes, then opened her dresser drawer. She stared at her new uniform for a minute, and then put it on for the first time.  
She looked in the mirror, to find that her skirt was incredibly short.

Ehh… wrong size, maybe? She thought to herself.

One gust of the wind and she'll be exposed. She tried not to worry about it until school. There, she could ask for a new skirt.  
Through all the boxes, she found her school bag. It was tan, with many cute buttons, and a long shoulder strap, with stickers saying 'Hyuuga Hinata'.

She stuffed it with her school things, ran down the hall, and swiftly dodged Neji, who was slowly walking in the same direction.

"Sorry onii chan!"

Down the stairs she went, slipped on her shoes, and patiently waited for the blonde haired boy outside her house.

She waited only ten minutes before she saw the confused blonde boy walking down the street; apparently, trying to find her house.  
She smiled and giggled to herself in excitement.  
He was also wearing a school Uniform, it was a long-sleeved white button-up shirt with a green tie, and nice looking green plaid pants.

"UZUMAKI-KUN! Over here!" she waved very anxious and excitedly, and ran to over to the gate and walked over to the blonde.

"Oh. Hey Hinata-chan." He smiled nervously as he looked at the dark-haired girl in her school uniform.

"Um…" he forgot what he was going to say.

"Oh um Uzumaki-kun, thank you… for walking me to school..." She blushed as she smiled up at Naruto.

It was quite a long walk to the school, especially because of all of the people.

When they arrived at the school, she was almost over whelmed when she saw the gigantic school building. So many more students than at her old school… all of the girls were wearing the same short skirts.

"Here, let me see your schedule." he held out his hand to the dark haired girl, who frantically dug through her bag.

"Oh, um here… I just got it in the mail yesterday." She blushed and passed it to the blonde. He studied it carefully.

"Oh, you have my 2nd, 4th, and 6th period." He pointed to all of the room numbers, and then passed the paper back to her.

"I see… do you know where room 206 is?" she pointed to the paper then looked up at the blonde.

"Oh yea. That was my 5th period last year. I can walk you there, if you'd like me to." He gave her a big stupid grin.

"Um yes, that'd be great. Thank you." She smiled sweetly back at the blonde, who gently grabbed her arm and lead her through the deep crowds of people.  
In the hallway, it wasn't as crowded as the rest of the school. Surprisingly in this hallway, there was only a few people, but in the wider hallways there were large crowds of people. He let go of her arm and directed her to the open classroom door.

The classroom was normal size. There were 4 rows of six desks, and judging by the many groups of people, hers was in the back.

"Well, see you later in 2nd period Hinata chan." He waved goodbye, and walked solemnly down the hall, and up the stairs.  
She peered into the classroom and slowly walked in. almost everybody stared at her for about 5 seconds, and then completely ignored her, which, wasn't a surprise. She was used to being ignored; No one really ever notices, the shy, quiet, invisible girl. She went straight to the last seat in the way back of the classroom, set down her bag, and opened a book.

A girl with long blonde hair, and light blue eyes sat in the seat in front of her.

"Hey There! I'm Ino Yamanaka. You must be the new girl." The girl smiled sweetly at the shy dark-haired girl. It was easy to tell that the blonde girl was very popular. She was very pretty, and Hinata had noticed that Ino was surrounded by a lot of people when she walked in.

"Um… H-hello. I'm. Hinata Hyuuga. I just moved here…" she looked down at her desk as she spoke to the girl.

"That's cool. It's nice to meet you Hinata. I'll officially be your first new friend." She smiled and showed her a peace sign with her fingers.

Hinata simply nodded and smiled at her. Though, she remembers Uzumaki-Kun as her first friend. It didn't matter; at least she was making new friends in this new place.

"So, I see you've met Naruto eh?" she gave the dark haired girl a smile and winked at her.

"Oh um… yes. I… uh sort of ran into him yesterday… so he offered to walk me to school." She blushed just thinking about the incident the day before.

"Uh huh. I see. So are you guys together or something? Ha-ha, I saw you two holding hands earlier!" she giggled to herself then gave a big, smiley, toothy, grin.

"Oh…" she had to think about that for a moment. No, they weren't together, and they weren't really holding hands… just friends right?

"We're just friends… I just met him yesterday. He showed me to my class..."  
she couldn't stop blushing at all of the thoughts floating to the top of her head.

"Uh yea, sure, but-" she was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Alright class, SETTLE DOWN." She looked up at the teacher, he was very tall, and had strange grey hair, though he looked like he was in his 20's.  
"Hello, for those of you who do not know me, I am Kakashi Hatake; I am your homeroom teacher. Welcome to the first day of school." He turned around and started writing on the chalk board.

SLAMM!

The classroom door slammed shut, and a scary, almost angry-looking boy with red hair walked in and sat next to the dark-haired girl.

"Nice of you to join us, ." Kakashi said in a sarcastic tone.

The red headed boy looked over at the dark hair girl and simply rolled his eyes.  
Ino turned around and faced the dark haired girl.  
"That's Gaara. He doesn't say much, but when he does, it's never nice."  
She looked over at the boy, who glared back.  
"Yea, he's kind of emo-looking (almost gothic, really), but he's no wimp." She added.  
"Yamanaka! Turn around!" Kakashi shouted at her, then turned back around.  
"Sorry Kakashi sensei!"

….

The end of class bell rang. Everyone stood up and rushed out of the room. Of course, she was the last to leave, along with Ino, and the strange Angsty redheaded boy.

"Hey Hinata, what do you have next?" Ino reached over into Hinata's bag and pulled out her schedule.  
"Oh I see, you have to go all the way to the 3rd floor. Room 312." She handed the schedule back to the dark haired girl.  
"I can show you where it's at. I have a class on that floor anyway, so I don't mind." She smiled over at Hinata.

"Thank you…." She smiled back and blushed. She would be seeing Uzumaki Kun soon.

…  
the next class, was very strange, yet the same as all of the others. The only good part was seeing Naruto Kun there.

"Hey! Hinata-Chan!" She looked over at the blonde boy wave his hand over at her.

"Come sit over here!" he smiled very big and pointed to the seat next to him.  
She smiled sweetly and walked over to the seat. When she sat down, she noticed that the angsty redheaded boy was also in the same classroom.

"Hinata chan? Helloooooo?" the blonde waved his hand in front of her face.

"Oh, um… what did you say Uzumaki Kun? I-I'm sorry… I... w-was lost in thought."  
She blushed, very embarrassed.

"Oh, Ha-ha, it's alright. I said how was your first period?"

"It was… it was good. I uhm… met a girl named uh, Ino Yamanaka?" she blushed. She couldn't stop staring at him. He was just so damn cute.

"Ino? Really? Ugh…."Naruto shivered a bit at the sound of her name.

"She can be a real bitch. But I think it's only to me, but if you guys are friends, then I don't mind." The blonde changed his entire facial expression, back to his signature grin.

Hinata blushed even more. Her face was probably bright red.  
"Uzumaki-kun…" she looked up at him and smiled.

"Just call me Naruto." He smiled and pulled out a notebook from his bag.  
"Move it Dobe." A Tall boy with dark hair and pitch black eyes rudely plowed through Naruto's legs and sat two seats behind them.

Of course, she expected him to ignore her. Why wouldn't he?

"Hey dobe." The boy shouted at the blonde.  
"What, asshole!" he shouted back, practically shooting fire from his mouth. " Who's your girl friend?" He asked curiously, in a sarcastically asshole tone.

"Um she's not really my Girlfriend . .." he stared at the floor and Blushed.

"Ok. Well then could you come over here then?" he looked at the dark-haired girl who was trying to be invisible. She shrieked in her mind and blushed more than ever.

"Um… ok…" she quietly walked over to the dark haired boy.

"hey what's your name?" The boy was actually quite handsome. He has perfect black hair, and he seemed very athletic. His facial expressions were basically all the same. Except, when he smiled… It was like a devious cat. His voice… was just right. Not too deep, not too high. He was perfect. But not like Naruto-kun.

"I'm um… Hinata Hyuuga…"she stared into his eyes with fear. Why did such a perfectly handsome boy, want to talk to her?

"I see, well I'm Uchiha Sasuke. You must be new. Welcome to Konoha High." He winked then turned around in his desk and completely ignored her once again.

…..  
Finally, the torture of the day was over with.

After 6th period, she took her street shoes from the shoe locker and replaced them with her indoor shoes. After putting on her street shoes, she continued walking outside to the courtyard, that is until she saw 'Him' again. He walked straight passed her, with a big group of girls gawking at him. She was ignored once more.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" she turned around to see Naruto-kun running outside towards her, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Uhm, Hello Naruto – Kun" she of course blushed. Her face felt hot as he approached her, and her stomach tightened.

"Hey, I'll walk you home, if you want." He said smiling, but secretly blushing on the inside.

"Um… i-if… you don't mind…" she smiled nervously at the blonde.

"Pshh of course not!" he grinned "c'mon let's go" he grabbed hold of the dark haired girl's hand and lead her through the crowd of people.

a familiar dark head appeared out of the crowd in front of them. He peered down at the blonde.  
"Dobe."

The blonde snarled back a nasty comment at the Uchiha and continued on his way.

As they walked down Hinata's street, the wind whirled loudly and blew cherry blossom petals across the street.

"Um… Naruto-Kun…" she blushed as she slammed her hands on her skirt to keep it from flying up.

He looked down at the dark haired girl "Hmm?"

"Um… Who was that dark haired boy from earlier?" She looked down and pushed the hair away from her face.

He paused for a moment, as if to think. "Well, I guess you could say he's a real asshole. You could say we were once friends but… not really." He scratched his chin and glared at the thought of being friends with such a person.

"Oh… I see."

For the rest of the way home, it was silent. She felt very awkward walking with the blonde boy. He was very cute, but not very popular…. Not that she cared if he was or not, it's just she wanted him around, but always felt so… awkward around him.

They arrived at her house soon enough. As she opened the gate the blonde said "Hey um… can I walk you to school again tomorrow morning?" he semi blushed.

She almost wanted to scream with excitement, but contained herself. "Um… Yes… if you don't mind." She smiled and blushed. Her heart raced.

"Cool. I like having someone to walk with. I don't mind." He smiled back and winked with that grin of his.

She opened then closed the gate behind her and watched the blonde walk away down the street, until she couldn't see his blonde hair any more.

She sighed, walked into her house and closed the door.

He continued down the street after parting with the beautiful dark haired girl. He sighed.

"Can't wait until tomorrow…"

a familiar scent touched his nose.

"Is that…Ramen?" he looks over to his left only to see Ichiraku ramen shop. His stomach growled very loudly… he could not ignore it.

Any sad feelings he may have had just then disappeared. He walked over a pulled up a chair.

"1 large bowl of your special ramen please!" he grinned and waited for his beloved bowl of ramen noodles to come.

Hinata walked up the stair case into her bedroom. Throwing her bag onto the floor, she pulled off her uniform and changed into a spaghetti strapped pink button-up tank-top, and a pair of blue track shorts.

"Hinata, Dinner is ready!" Called her sister, Hanabi, from downstairs.  
Walking down the stairs, she couldn't get the blonde boy out of her mind… she wondered about the redheaded boy… Sabaku, was it? He was strangely in all of her classes… Then, there was… him—Sasuke—he was the kind of boy, that made your heart thump so very loudly as it tried to sing, then take your breath away when he got close to you, when he looks at you…  
no! She thought to herself. You must not think of him! Hinata shook her head, and grasped her hair trying to get thoughts of him out of her mind. She looked up to notice that Hanabi, her father, and Neji were all staring at her in confusion.

"Hehe… uhm, sorry. Headache?" She nervously blushed as she stiffly walked over to the table, and sat down.

Dinner was boring… as it always is after the first day of school. Neji, talking about his AP classes; Hanabi, talking about her new friends and teacher; Hinata, not saying anything… or not much.

After dinner, Hinata ran into her room and rolled around on her soft, furry, purple, rug.  
She sighs as she stops… and thinks about her day. Oh! It was just too much! Too many classes without Naruto kun… and tomorrow will be the first day of gym class.

Got my uniform in 5th period...

One last sigh before she turned off the lights then slipped under her purple sheets. Though, it's only 7:00.


	3. The Dream

Hinata again walked to school with Naruto-kun. Not that she minded.

At lunch, though, he had asked her to come off-campus for lunch, where? Non other than Ichiraku Ramen stand.

Hinata ate only half of a bowl, the bowl was way too big for her to finish.

But Naruto gulped down about two. She giggled and blushed.

"Hmm? What is it?" he set down his bowl and looked at the dark haired girl in confusion.

"Oh.. it's nothing." She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

Afterwards, the two walked back to the school, mostly a silent walk.

They crossed the street over onto school grounds, when a handsome Uchiha passed by.  
Naruto glared at the Uchiha, almost shooting fire out of his eyes.  
Sasuke smiled his sexy smile, and winked at the dark haired girl, who blushed a deep red then quickly looked away.

The Uchiha continued on his merry way, looked back at the angry blonde -practically shooting steam out of his ears- and smiled evilly.

When they were far enough away from the Uchiha, Naruto looked down at the blushing dark haired girl, (Who apparently felt his gaze, and blushed harder)  
"Hey um, Hinata." He said in an uneasy tone.

Her heart jumped and she quickly looked up.

"Y-yes Nar… Naruto-kun?"

"Do you like that asshole, Uchiha?" his face turned kind of serious.

she blushed, not knowing how she should answer the question. Did she like Sasuke?

_No! no! I can't like Sasuke in that way... but does that mean I like Naruto-kun? He's so cute… so nice… no! but why am I forcing myself to not like Uchiha then? Naruto?_Her face burned red.

"N-no… I uhm, I don't really even know him…"

Naruto sighed in relief, had he been holding his breath?

His Facial expression completely changed back to his signature grin.

"good, he's too much of an A-hole anyways."

Hinata looked up and smiled at the blonde. She nodded "mhm."

They continued walking back to class and Hinata's heart could not stop pounding.

Later in gym, it was very uncomfortable. The Uniforms were… a bit weird. The shorts weren't really "shorts" they were more like bathing suit bottoms, red. Then the top was basically a white t-shirt with a red collar and caps of the sleeves.

The boys, were a different story; Blue shorts to their knees; a White shirt, blue collar and sleeve caps.

"All right," Shouted Anko, the P.E. instructor. "Everyone run four laps around the track, then walk a recovery lap in the opposite direction. NO STOPPING UNTIL YOU'RE FINISHED!"

everyone groaned and walked outside to the track. People bumped and shoved Hinata as they made their way to the track. It was hard avoiding that many people stampeding outside.

"Move out of the way, you're walking too slow!" shouted someone from behind.

She turned to see a girl with brown eyes, and brown hair put into two buns on top of her head.

"Hello? Keep going!" the girl said, obviously annoyed. She pushed passed Hinata and sped through the crowd.

Hinata was pushed once more by a bunch of boys, which resulted into her bumping into…Sabaku.

He looked down at the frightened black haired girl and scowled.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to…" but before she could finish, the red headed boy rolled his eyes and continued on walking.

"oh…" Hinata sighed.

Walking through the hall with Ino, Hinata told her about what had happened in 5th period.

"Haha! Oh wow. I can't believe you didn't get like beaten or something!" Laughed Ino, though Hinata didn't think the situation was humorous at all.

Ino looked down the hall and saw Naruto walking toward them.

"Well, here comes your boyfriend. I'll see you later." Ino gave Hinata a creepy smile and slipped through the hallway of crowded people. Hinata wanted to say that Naruto wasn't her boyfriend, but there was no point in wasting her breath.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" The blonde said as he approached the black-haired girl, smiling his usual smile.

"H-hello, Naruto-kun" she smiled nervously up at him.

They walked together down the hall, and out the front doors of the school.

"Hey, cutie" Said a boy with brown hair, and weird red marks on his face. He was kind of cute.

"Fuck off, Kiba." Naruto shouted, irritated.

Kiba ignored the blonde and smiled creeper like at Hinata.

"So, what's your name?" he asked. Hinata blushed and could barely say

"H-Hinata… H-Hinata h-Hyuuga." She looked over at Naruto who was glaring at Kiba.

"Nice. I'm Kiba. Nice to meet you" He smiled again. "So, what? You with Naruto? How does he get someone as pretty as you?" Naruto's face turned bright red.

"Hey…WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Naruto shouted.

Hinata just smiled, and then turned to Kiba

"We're just friends. Naruto was kind enough to show me around the school. But it's nice to meet you too, Kiba."

Kiba flashed a smile at Naruto, then walked away "Whatever."

Naruto looked down at the black haired girl. For some reason he felt a bit… disappointed.

"Naruto-kun?" the black haired girl looked back up at him, and smiled. "Should we keep walking, now?"

"Oh, yeah. Right. Let's go, then." He smiled back down at her.

Hinata set her bag on her bedroom floor, and then collapsed onto her bed. Kiba, Naruto-Kun, Uchiha, Sabaku… they all crossed her mind so very much.

_I need to get out of the house more…_ She sighed.

Friday Morning came with welcoming arms. The sun shone brightly through Hinata's window, the smell of coffee brewing downstairs. Today felt like a good day.

Hinata sluggishly changed into her school uniform, and slipped on her socks. She looked at the time: 7:00… Naruto-Kun should be here any moment.

She ran down the hall and practically leaped down the stairs, slipped on her shoes and bolted out the door. Naruto-kun had almost just arrived at her front gate.

"Hey, Hinata-Chan!" He greeted the dark haired girl walking towards the gate.

"Hello, Naruto-Kun." She smiled up at him, and they continued on their way to school.

After 3rd period, was lunch. Usually Hinata ate lunch with Ino and her friends, but today Naruto-kun had asked her to sit with him and his friends. Hinata had not met any of Naruto-kun's friends…

She walked through the halls to the cafeteria, then met up with Naruto-kun who lead her outside where they sat at an outdoor table.

Hinata looked at all of the people sitting at the table: A very lazy/boring looking guy with dark brown hair tied back in a pony-tail; a chubby guy with reddish brown hair who was stuffing himself with potato chips; That creepy Kiba guy; a very happy guy with thick eye brows and a bowl haircut; and a creeper-looking guy with small round sun glasses, with his hood on.

"So, Hinata, this is Shikamaru, Chouji, you've met that jerk, Kiba, Lee, and Shino."

She smiled at all of them, sat down next to Naruto-kun, and pulled out her box lunch.

It was weird sitting with guys at lunch… they all ate very disgusting. She made it a point not to watch Naruto-Kun eat, after going to that ramen place. Hinata only picked at her lunch and stayed quiet most of the time. She'd rather eat lunch with just Naruto-kun, rather with all of these creepers….

She felt something crawling up her leg. She froze as she looked down and saw a gigantic beetle sitting on her knee. Her eyes widened. Trying not to scream, she instead squeaked.

.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan?"

"…!"

Being extremely insect phobic, she didn't speak but only pointed her trembling finger towards her leg as she felt cold chills going up and down her body.

"Holy shit! Shino is that thing yours?" Naruto tried to grab the beetle, but his face turned red as he realized it was on her knee and inching up her thigh.

Shino made a weird clicking noise, and the beetle flew into the air and landed on Shino's finger.

She looked over, and saw the Uchiha walk by a smirk at her.

Lunch was horrible. Hinata knew she would never eat lunch with them again…

She thought about this after sixth period as she went to retrieve her gym uniform to take home for the weekend.

She walked down the hallway to what she thought was the girl's locker room. Inside, it was completely empty… but the lockers weren't the same color. _oh,__ this is the boys lockeroom!_ Completely embarrassed she was about to turn around when she heard the lock click.

"Hey… Hinata, right?" a smooth, sexy voice came from behind her. She turned to see the black-haired Uchiha.

"Y-yes…"Her body froze as she saw him.

He came closer, and Hinata's face turned red. He smiled his creepy (yet sexy) smile, as he saw the girl get very nervous in his presence. This amused him.

closer and closer, he came to the dark-haired girl until she was pinned against the wall.

"So tell me… Why are you with the dobe?" He looked straight into her eyes, she looked down.

"W-we aren't together…. W-we're j-just friends…" She said quietly, her voice almost shaking.

"Oh, really? Then I guess he wouldn't mind this,"

He put his arms around her wasit, pulling Hinata's body in close to his. Staring deeply into her eyes with that sinister face, he then began to press his lips against hers.

Hinata fought his lips and pushed the uchiha away. his evil grin grew wider.

"Why? You know you want it. I see you watching me all the time." He said, stroking her brightly blushed red cheek.  
hinata had no idea what to say. As if the words were taken from her mouth, she stood in disbelief oh what was going on.

Sasuke chuckled softly to himself, pulling her face back towards his, and once more pressed his soft, smooth, Uchiha lips against hers. but this time, the kiss was more hungry.

Hinata felt weak and could no longer protest the uchiha. She could not understand why on earth she could no longer fight him. The kiss was incredibly passionate and Hinata finally gave in.

the faint sound of keys fidgeting through a lock echoed through the silent room. Suddenly, the door creaked open to reveal a blonde-haired boy. As the blonde looked up, he took in the scene before him. it was obvious he was instantly infuriated.

The blondes magnificent blue eyes, filled with rage. A single tear ran down his cheek.

_"Hinata…. Hinata? Hinata!"_

She was awoken by a hand tapping her shoulder. She lifted her head off of her desk and looked over at the blonde. It was just a dream… She looked around at the classroom, noticing she was only in her 5th period; a couple people were staring at her.

"How long was I sleeping?" she said, kind of worried.

"Oh, just a couple of minutes, really." He said reassuring her

She sighed in relief, and then stared off into space, thinking about her dream. About Sasuke…

"But uhh, your cheeks are really red, and it looked like you were about to cry..." he added "Are you okay?" his eyes looked somewhat concerned

incredibly embarrassed, she placed her hands on her face and rubbed her eyes  
"o-Oh, uhm, yes... sorry!" _how embarrassing!_

...

They reached her front gate. As she opened it, the blonde said

"Hey, uhm… sorry about the beetle, thing." He scratched the back of his head.

She thought about the incident at lunch.

"Oh, it's alright." She smiled up at him.

He was about to walk away, but then stopped.

"Hey, um, you wanna hang out tomorrow, since it'll be Saturday?" he kind of blushed just a bit as he looked at the girl nervously but trying not to show it.

Hinata's heart sort of jumped. She would more than love to go. Was it like a date? Was Naruto-kun asking her on a date? Did that mean Naruto-kun like her as much as she liked him, though told herself she didn't?

It was all so overwhelming. _Maybe it's just a friendly outing. Yes. Not a date._

She smiled at him.

"Uhm, yes, I would like to."

She blushed.

He looked relieved.

"Good, I'll uh, come get you at around 1:00?" he smiled nervously as he looked into her soft, lilac eyes.

"That sounds good." She smiled up at him.

"Alright! See you tomorrow Hinata!" he waved then walked down the street.

She smiled then walked inside.

No one was home yet. It was 2:00. Hanabi didn't get out until 3:00, Neji always stays after school until 3:30, and Hiashi (her father) wouldn't be home from work until about 5:00.

She slipped off her shoes, then walked up the stairs to her room, where she changed from her school uniform into some home clothes: a pair of black sweat pants and a purple tank top.

Nothing to do really, except get started on homework.


	4. Waiting

I'm finally backk! It's been a while since i have submitted any chapters... (like a year?) but i hope you haven't given up on me yet! Also, this chapter is supperrr short, but it will get better soon.

Also #2, after re-reading the previous chapters, i decided that i will be making a few changes to them. But don't worry, most will probably not even notice :3

Anywayssss ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 4:

Saturday morning, Hinata sprung out of bed, filled with excitement. Both anxious and nervous, her cheeks were already flushed a bright crimson.  
She would not be meeting up with Naruto until later in the afternoon…. It was only 7:00! _Why do i always wake up so early…." _Sliding her feet into her oh-so-soft furry lilac slippers, she began searching through her closet for something to wear. Although, she was still haunted by that dream… what could have cause a dream like that? _Well… Sasuke is extremely attractive… _She thought to herself, there was no denying that.

Pushing clothes out of the way from left to right she searched through her tops, her bottoms, even down to her shoes. No specific outfits jumped out at her. Either way, she didn't have to get ready until later. The smell of pancakes filled the air, reminding her it was time for breakfast. In her house, breakfast was a first come, first serve basis, although it didn't really even matter because no one ate that much, besides her father.

As she walked down the stairs, she was almost pushed down them by her younger sister, Hanabi.

"Sorry sis" she looked back and stuck her tongue out at Hinata as she ran by, then plopping into a chair at the table.

Hinata didn't much enjoy her family. Her father always looked down on her because she did not excel at school like her sister and cousin. Normally, it wouldn't be so bad, but because Hanabi was younger, it was a really big deal. Really. Neji sort of didn't count, since he wasn't their sibling, but when her father noticed how very skilled, talented, and overall intelligent he was, He basically made him his son.  
Making Hinata feel basically worthless to her father…

Of course, he would never say it out loud, seeing as Hinata is the oldest daughter. Either way, She will be the one to inherit the Family fortune. Not Neji, not Hanabi, but Hinata. Which she could have cared less about, but it was obvious that her father cared very much. Which is why he always pressures her into taking more advanced classes, more after school activities, ALWAYS competing with Neji (How dare she get a B when Neji got an A!). These thoughts always a secret, of course. How much better things were when her mother was still around….

Even with all that said, life wasn't at all bad for her. Just more pressured. Hinata did not have a horrible life at all. She just wishes she could live her life her way.

Hinata made her way to the table and sat next to Hanabi. Placing just two pancakes onto her plate, she buttered them, repeating her thoughts in her head. How much she missed her mother. Always caring, always loving. She never once scolded Hinata for her less than proficient grades. Her mother always told her that grades were important, but not more important than her own happiness.

She pushed around the pancakes on her plate for a while before finally taking a couple bites.  
Hiashi cleared his throat as he scooted back his chair to get up and excuse himself from the table to go to the restroom.

After Hiashi left, Neji looked up at Hinata from across the table. "Something wrong?" he said, obviously noticing Hinata's distraught expression.

"Hmm…? O…oh, sorry, it's nothing." She smiled to convince him that she was alright, then continued eating. Hanabi, sitting next to her, hummed happily as she munched on her pancakes, adding more and more blueberry syrup, completely unaware of what was going on.

After breakfast, Hinata hurriedly rushed off to her room, trying to figure out some way to kill some time until… _N-naruto-kun….._ this thought completely erased all of her gloomy thoughts, but also made her even more antsy.

For a few hours Hinata tried distracting herself; cleaning, doing homework, reading, organizing, etc. Until finally, 12:00 rolled around.

Excited, she hurriedly jumped into the shower, did her hair, and finally found the cutest outfit; A lilac blouse, under a cream button down cardigan, some darker purple cuffed shorts, with black leggings & flats. Within about an hour, she looked out her window and noticed a certain Blonde strolling down the sidewalk.

Quickly, she whipped on some mascara, sprayed on some incredibly lavender body spray, and flew down the stairs just as he had reached the front gate.

As she stepped outside the door, the blonde immediately noticed how incredibly cute she looked…  
"H-hey Hinata-chan" he blushed "you look nice" he smiled his signature grin.

Hinata smiled back, but as she looked at him, she noticed how incredibly good he looked; He was wearing a nice (orange) long sleeved Henley (with the sleeves rolled up), nice dark tinted jeans, and sneakers. He didn't look fancy, but something about it made her blush… She hadn't really seen him out of his uniform since they first met. Suddenly she was nervous…

"So… I guess you're ready? Let's go!" He guided her through the gate.


	5. The outing

Ok, so this is chapter 5~! i'm trying my hardest to be consistent, and not abandon this :3 I doubt i'll be able to submit a chapter everyday... this week has just been a good one :3 Also, i should let you know, i only have somewhat of a storyline in my head, so i'm just going to keep making chapters and see how this turns out ;]  
Oh, and also, there was a part at the end that i moved to chapter 6, but i'm thinking it'll probably be better for that to end chapter 5, rather than start chapter 6.  
So i may change that.

**EDIT** Okay, so i did in fact add the part from chapter 6 to the end of this chapter. it's short, but i couldn't leave it as the start to chapter 6 because it didn't make sense, lol. So, sorry ~ 3**

Anyways, enjoy chapter 5!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Hinata had no idea where they were going, but they were walking so, apparently they weren't going far.

All her excitement completely turned into nervousness… "_A date…. With Naruto-kun? I'm not sure if I can handle this" _her heart was already pounding…

Finally, they turned a corner to their destination.

"We're here!" He said, gesturing towards a nice looking, but rather Small Park. Hinata must've looked uneasy about the 'date' because Naruto tried reassuring her "It's ok! Don't worry, it's not just going to be the two of us." He smiled.

_Not the two of us? So that means this wasn't a date after all… but who could be coming as well? _ She thought to herself.

Soon, a loud chattering began to come from around the corner…

"Oh hey! Naruto!" Shouted a familiar boy. A rowdy group of guys appeared, and Hinata recognized all of them immediately.

"Hey Guys. Glad you made it" he waved to them casually, with his signature grin, as usual. It was Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Lee, and Shino. Hinata instantly regretted coming… she should have turned him down.

"So I see you brought a girl with you! Hehehe." Shouted Chouji, who was digging into a rather large bag of potato chips.

Kiba looked up at Hinata and grinned. "Yeah! That's the cutie from the lunch table that passed out over Shino's beetle! HA!"

Hinata blushed and looked down at the ground beneath her. _Should've just stayed home..._ All of her previous excitement from that morning was instantly vaporized. Naruto glanced down at Hinata.

"Hey guys, be nice. I asked her to hang out with us! Now, stop being such assholes." Shouted Naruto. Instantly, all the guys settled down, looking a bit ashamed of themselves.

Lee looked at Hinata. "I am so sorry Hyuuga-chan! We did not mean to offend you or make you uncomfortable! Please accept my humble apologies!" he bowed at Hinata, making her blush. "Yeah, we're sorry" shouted another.

"I-it's alright." She smiled nervously at the group. It was going to be a long day….

They all traveled to the local shopping mall, where they hung out for a couple hours. The boys acting like… well, boys. And Hinata feeling completely amused, and less regretting her day out with them.

After a while, it was evening and everyone soon grew hungry and a tad bored.  
Chouji spoke up "Man, I'm SOO HUNGRY. It's been at least half an hour since my last snack!" The group looked at Chouji, mostly thinking the same thing.

"Alright! So now, what're we gonna' do?" Kiba shouted to Naruto.

Naruto looked Kiba, then paused for a moment, "Oh yeah! We're gonna' go to Ichiraku's!" he shouted, very excitedly. All of the other guys sort of groaned, but agreed to it. Hinata smiled, Naruto was so predictable… sometimes.

Once again, as soon as they reached the main road, the sidewalks and streets were bustling with people and shops. It was very crowded; people going in and out of places, people walking. There were just people everywhere. But this time was different, considering it was around 6:00, there seemed to be more people out and about. _It's funny how the neighborhoods seem deserted and quiet… but that's probably since everyone is always here.._. _It's more crowded than the hallways at school_. Soon, Hinata found herself lost in the crowd. The others were so far away! _But wait… where's Naruto-kun? _ Suddenly, someone grasped her wrist. She looked up to see that familiar blonde head. "Can't let you get lost in the crowd, now can I?" he smiled down at Hinata, who in turn, blushed and smiled nervously up at him.  
He pulled her through the crowed sidewalk until they caught up with the rest of them. Though, he didn't let go of her wrist.  
After arriving at Ichiraku Ramen stand, everyone pulled up a chair at the counter and immediately started ordering. There were considerably more people since the last time she was there with Naruto… of course, that was in the afternoon. The town seems to get even more lively in the evening.

As Naruto guided her to a stool, he realized he was still holding her wrist. Hinata noticed as well.  
"Oh, uhhh… Sorry! I totally didn't even realize.. eheheh…" he apologized nervously. Hinata couldn't keep herself from blushing, or smiling. He waited for her to sit down, then sat beside her.  
"A bowl of your tonkatsu ramen, please!" he said to the chef behind the counter, then looked over at Hinata "What would you like?" She glanced at the menu a bit.  
"Uhm, I'll just have whatever you have, Naruto-kun." She blushed as she smiled at him.

Naruto blushed slightly as he looked down at Hinata. She was so cute… how lucky he was to have met her.  
Hinata could feel Naruto's gaze to the side of her. She looked up, and Naruto snapped out of his gaze.

"O-oh, uhm… Make that, two bowls of tonkatsu ramen!" He blushed severely as he turned away from her.

Everyone had gulped down their ramen incredibly fast, well, everyone except Hinata. For Hinata, It was kind of gross watching boys eat. She had eaten a few bites before getting full (and disgusted), letting her ramen go cold.  
After maybe his 5th bowl, Naruto glanced over at Hinata. _Hmm… I wonder why she's not eating. Is she not having a good time? AWE, IT'S ALL MY DAMN FAULT. What should I do?_

Just as he was about to lean over to say something, Kiba had jumped from his stool, and was already over to Hinata.

"Oh hey! What're you not hungry or somethin'? I guess I'll just take this off your hands hehe…" as he tried pulling the bowl away, it had slipped from his grip, spilling all of the now luke-warm broth onto Hinata.

Unable to yell, Hinata leaped back from her stool, which luckily allowed the ramen to soak only her sweater and camisole.

"YOU DUMBASS, WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR? LOOK YOU GOT HER FREAKING SHIRT SOAKED!" Naruto leaped from his seat and was fuming. Though, part of it seemed to come from embarrassment.

Everyone seated at the tables turned their attention to the scene before them.

Kiba of course lashed back at the raging blonde, "HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPO-"

"I-it's alright! There is uhm, there is no need to shout at each other… it was an accident…" Hinata interrupted without raising her voice. She looked down at the floor as she spoke, for her face was flushed completely red.

Naruto looked over at Hinata, soaked in tonkatsu broth, "A-are you alright? Here uhh…" he thought for a moment. _Too bad I didn't bring a jacket…_ he thought to himself _what could I do… "_AHA! I've got it!" he turned his attention back to Hinata, "Here, take this" He pulled off his Henley, revealing his white undershirt, and passed it to Hinata.

Hinata froze as he passed the shirt to her. _Naruto-kun's…shirt? _Her face flushed an even more beet red.

"I know it might seem weird to wear a guy's shirt, but it's better than a wet one!" He looked at her, smiling his classic smile, a slight blush across his cheeks.

"I, uhm… I don't want to trouble you by taking your shirt… I'm fine… really…" she blushed as she tried to hand the shirt back to him.

"Nope, I insist, Hinata-chan." He smiled once more, pushing the shirt away.

Hinata changed in a nearby bathroom, and the chef at Ichiraku's was kind enough to give them a plastic grocery bag for her wet clothing.

The shirt was quite obviously too big for her; It was baggy and way too long; She had to roll up the sleeves some, so that her hands could show. But it smelled just like Naruto-kun, except she had never been close enough to smell him this well, though it was obviously Naruto-kun's scent.

Soon, they began to go their separate ways home. Naruto-kun offered to walk her home. It was a silent walk, for the most part, Aside from small talk here and there. Hinata was still very much speechless from wearing Naruto-kun's shirt. They eventually reached Hinata's front gate, where Hinata began to wave goodbye to the blonde before being stopped.

"Hinata, I'm sorry if you didn't have much fun today, it's my fault… I should've thought it through before inviting all of my friends…" He looked down at the sidewalk.

Hinata looked up at the blonde and smiled sweetly, " I uhm, I had a great time today, Naruto-kun. Your friends are really funny." It was true, she did have a great day. Though she had regretted coming out earlier, it eventually turned into a fun time. Hearing this, the blonde did a complete 360. But instead of doing his usual big smile, he grinned softly, then exchanged goodbyes and walked off down the dimly-lit street.

_I wonder what is wrong with Naruto-kun…_

Hinata pondered this while she slipped on her pajama shorts. As she searched through her drawer for a nightshirt, she smelled the sweet scent of Naruto-kun drift off the Henley. Hinata smiled to herself; she left the Henley on, and quickly fell asleep.

...

Naruto walked a silent walk home. It was dark, and as he turned the corner, there were no more street lamps to light his way down the road. Eventually, he finally made it through the darkness to his lonely small apartment.

It was only one room, small and messy. He lived on his own, of course, since his parents died in an accident when he was very young. Though, he wasn't the only one who lived on his own…  
Normally, he didn't mind the solitude… except that night, as he departed from Hinata, he felt a strange twinge of loneliness in his heart.

He didn't bother switching on the lights, he just slumped over to his bed near the window. Staring outside at the darkness, the blonde couldn't help but think about her… _what is this? Why can't I get her off my mind…? _ Thinking to himself, he sighed. He sat down on his bed, pulling off his socks and jeans, leaving only his undershirt and blue boxers.  
Slipping under the covers, he stared off into the night sky _Hinata-chan…_


	6. New Feelings

I'm sorry once again for taking so long to update! I have been working on and off of this chapter for quite some time. I wasn't completely satisfied with this chapter, which is why it took so long...  
Anyways, like i said before, i will try to update more often... it will be hard, but i actually cut some of this chapter off and moved it to chapter 7. So, chapt. 7 is already in progress...

So, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Weeks had flown by, April was passed, and soon it was almost June. During which time, Hinata had grown a little closer to Naruto. But Naruto had been acting strange since their "outing". She didn't know what exactly it was, but it was obvious something was going on.

"Hey Hinata-chan! Ready to go?" Naruto shouted to the dark-haired girl as she exited her front door. Hinata looked up at the blonde and couldn't help but smile. She nodded at him, and they began their usual walk to school.

For some reason, this walk seemed longer. Maybe it was the intense silence between the two, who both were lost in their own worlds. Naruto glanced down at Hinata, who was looking down at the ground. _i..i don't know what to say… but lately she's been on my mind 24/7! Why? I don't understand…_ Naruto continued glancing at Hinata. Her dark, long black hair… it just flowed so beautifully down her shoulders to her back… so sleek and shiny… he almost had the urge to… touch it. _What the hell? What am I thinking! Why the hell am I staring at her freaking hair? Damn! _Naruto rubbed his forehead, completely confused and frustrated. Hinata glance up at Naruto, who was freaking out,

"Na-naruto-kun? Is something wrong?" Hinata said, ever-so-sweetly, with a concerned expression on her face. Naruto blushed as he looked down into hinata's eyes… her beautiful pale, almost heliotrope eyes. His face quickly turned red.

"I, uh.. Yeah! Hehe, I'm okay, just got a uh, little headache… guess I slept wrong last night, hahah!" he laughed nervously as he tried to come up with some sort of excuse. Why couldn't he stop staring at her? None of this made any sense to the blonde…

First and second period flew by, and it was already time for third. Hinata walked in and settled down in her usual desk next to Naruto-kun.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." She felt more comfortable around him lately. Though, she was still incredibly shy. The blonde blushed as she spoke to him; he turned his head and looked at her sweet smile…

"Oh, uh, hey H-hinata-chan." He stuttered, forcing a grin on his face. They chatted for a while, before the bell finally rang and class officially started. Kurinai-sensei walked in and placed a stack of papers onto her desk.

"Alright class, today we're gonna change seats" the whole class groaned. Immediately Hinata was worried. _What if I don't sit next to Naruto-kun anymore? Oh no!_ Hinata glanced over at the blonde, who seemed just as disappointed.

"Ah, be quiet. I'm doing this so that you have the chance to get to know your other classmates." She started listing off names, and pointing to seats.

"Hyuuga, you sit over there" she pointed to a seat in the back of the classroom… right next to Uchiha. Naruto clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. Hinata wanted to shriek. She couldn't handle sitting next to the Uchiha! Even though it was just a dream, he still was really scary. Hinata walked nervously to her seat, almost shaking as those dark eyes peered up at her. Hinata gulped as she sat down, her heart pounding.

After everyone had taken their new seats, class proceed as usual. She could see the blonde's bright hair in the next row over, four seats up. Now she couldn't talk to him anymore…Time to once again dissolve into the background. Just then, she remembered a more pressing issue; the Uchiha was sitting right next to her! Suddenly, she could no longer breathe. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute. _ But wait... it was just a dream! It never happened, calm down, Hinata, calm down… breath… _

She managed to calm herself down, but she was still nervous at the fact that he was right there. Hinata felt a gaze coming from her left. _it couldn't be... _She glanced over, to see those dark eyes staring at her. He snickered softly to himself. Hinata, feeling extremely uncomfortable, quickly looked down at her paper. Her face was bright red.

Meanwhile, the blonde was completely oblivious to what was going on behind him. _Man, this sucks. Now the only person I have to talk to is..._ he looked over to his right to see an extremely annoying Tenten. _Ew… I'll pass… _looking over to his left, he made accidental eye contact with the scowling Sabaku. He quickly turned back. _Awe damn, this really sucks!_

He glanced towards the back of the room, hoping to catch Hinata's attention. Instead, he found Hinata looking very nervous and staring down at her desk. Her face was completely red; The Uchiha was smiling… Naruto was fuming. _Who the fuck does he think he is, messing with Hinata-chan! _ Furious at the thought, the blonde swiftly turned back around in his seat. _That bastard…_

Class proceeded as usual, after that. There was only 10 minutes of class left, and going completely smoothly. The Uchiha had not even spoken to the dark haired girl, making her extremely relieved.

"Alright class, all of this week as well as Monday and Tuesday next week, I have a project assigned for you." Shouted Kurenai. The entire class groaned in disappointment. Kurenai rolled her eyes, then continued on,

"Anyways, this is a partner assignment, so you all will of course need a partner-" both Naruto and Hinata's eyes lit up at the sound of 'Partners' and immediately turned towards each other.

"-I will, of course, be assigning your partners." Continued Kurenai, completely crushing their dreams.

"I am posting a list of each pair of partners. You may check after class." After a little more explanation on the project, class was finally dismissed. Everyone quickly rushed towards the List posted to the bulletin board.  
Hinata tried seeing over the crowd of people, but was repeatedly pushed out of the way. She soon gave up and waited for the crowd to go away. Naruto, on the other hand, shoved his way towards the list and quickly scanned it for his name.  
" Aburame, blah blah, Tenten, blah," soon, he found his name… "Uzumaki… SABAKU?" he shouted, and instantly wanted out of the class. _Ah fuck mann… but wait, who is Hinata partners with..? _ He scanned the list again, finding Hinata's name next to… "UCHIHA!" His heart quickly sank. _That bastard rigged this! I can't let him be partners with Hinata… that snake…_

Hinata soon made her way to the list as well, and becoming severely disappointed and nervous when she saw the name next to hers. She would have to work with the Uchiha. How could this be? How could she be partnered with Uchiha of all people!

She felt a dark presence behind her. "Hey partner" He whispered in her ear, then slyly walked out of the room, taking a glance back at her with his soulless black eyes, and his sinister smile.

On the way home, it was awkward. Naruto was obviously irritated at not being partnered with Hinata, but not just that, but at the fact that her partner was Uchiha.

Hinata looked up at the blonde and smiled, "it's okay, Naruto-kun. Hopefully we'll be partners on our next project" she said sweetly, hoping to cheer up the blonde.

However, the blonde was so deep in thought, that he barely heard a word she had said. He simply nodded and smiled down at the dark haired girl. When he looked down at her, his heart suddenly felt so heavy. _I don't understand… why can't I understand why my chest feels this way?_ He clutched his chest, as if it were real, physical pain. This alarmed the Dark haired girl, who then grasped the blonde's arm, looking extremely concerned.

"Are you alright, Naruto-kun? Do you need to sit down?" She asked, worriedly. The blonde looked at the worried girl, and laughed.  
"Hahah, I'm fine Hinata-chan. Man, you get worried easily." He flashed his signature grin at the dark haired girl, who was now embarrassed and blushing bright red.

They continued on their walk home, walking very silently as usual. Naruto, however, was looking more and more depressed lately, and Hinata was beginning to worry. She tried to put it out of her mind, seeing as she had overreacted back there.

When she got home she went to her room, as usual, and watched the blonde walk away down the street. He looked very sad as he walked away, which made Hinata sad. _Naruto-kun is usually so happy and full of energy… I wonder what's wrong. _


	7. Orange Skies

Alright, finally, chapter 7! Sorry, i meant to update a long time ago, but i continuously edited this chapter...

Also, this chapter is kind of long... I was going to split it into two chapters, but i wanted to move on.

So chapter 8 should be a little change of pace.

So, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Friday evening, as she was doing her homework, the doorbell rang. No one usually came to visit her, so she didn't worry about answering the door, since Hanabi or Neji would most likely answer it.

She continued writing but was soon interrupted, "Hinata! You have a visitor!" shouted Hanabi from downstairs.

Surprised by this, Hinata got up and made her way down stairs. On the way, she thought to herself _who would be coming to see me? _ It was unusual for anyone to visit her, especially at this hour. Thinking about it, she assumed it was Naruto, since he was the only one who knew where she lived… but even that would be unusual. Maybe he had a good reason for coming to visit this late.

Pondering this, she rounded the corner into the foyer, and from what she saw, she could not believe her eyes; there, standing in her doorway, was Sasuke Uchiha. She was actually taken aback by the sight of him. Completely shocked by this sudden and unusual visit, Hinata almost wanted to faint. Sasuke smiled slyly at the shocked and confused dark haired girl.

"Hello, Hinata. I'm here to work on our project." Hanabi invited him inside and closed the door behind him. At that moment, Hiashi happened to be walking in, and was astonished at the visit from the Uchiha as well. He swiftly walked over and kindly greeted the boy.  
"Why hello there, you must be the young Uchiha boy, Sasuke. I recognize you from all the photos Fugaku showed me when I did business with him." He smiled at Sasuke sympathetically.

At the sound of his father's name, Sasuke's smile faded a little, but soon came back, though this time a little more forced. This did not go by unnoticed by Hiashi, who soon changed the subject.

"So how is your older brother, Itachi doing?" He asked quickly, trying to clear the air. Sasuke was actually more bothered at the mentioning of his brother than his father, but maintained a smile.

"Itachi is doing very well; he travels very often so I only see him once or twice a year." He replied.

"Well that is good news." Hiashi quickly looked over at Hinata "Hinata, show our guest some respect and take his coat."  
"Yes father." Hinata reluctantly walked over to the Uchiha who passed his coat to the dark haired girl with a smirk. She shuddered at his smirk and hung up his coat in the closet.

"Alright, well I'll leave you to your homework. Please make Uchiha feel comfortable, Hinata." Hiashi smiled courteously at Sasuke and made his way back into his office.

Hinata was still shocked by the fact that Uchiha Sasuke was standing here in her home. Deciding that she would rather not have the Uchiha in her room, she led him into the living room and motioned him over to the couch. The living room was hardly ever used. There was no television, so it was mainly used for business purposes.

Sasuke took a seat on the couch, while Hinata sat in an armchair a safe distance away.

Several painfully slow seconds went by with complete silence. Hinata finally decided to muster up the courage to say

"So, uhm… W-what is it that you want to do our project on…" fiddling with her thumbs, she avoided direct eye contact with those black pearls, forcing a nervous smile on her face.

The Uchiha stared directly into the dark haired girl's eyes, enjoying watching her squirm.

"Uhmm…. W-we could uh, d-do our uhm, project on… uhm, the environment… perhaps?"  
She looked up at the Uchiha who was still staring at her, smiling deviously.

"Uchiha-san? Uhm… w-what do you think…?"

"That sounds fine, Hinata-chan…" he began, her name rolling coyly off of his tongue "it doesn't really matter to me." Hinata's heart was beating so fast, it felt as if it would burst out of her chest…and not in the good way. She found herself holding her breath for a moment, but didn't know why.

For the rest of the evening, he sat propped up on the arm of the couch with his head resting on his fist, smiling like a devious cat. Sitting there, watching Hinata trip and stumble over her words.

Two hours of palm sweating, face reddening, and heart pounding went by, and the Uchiha finally left,  
leaving Hinata in an almost traumatized state.

After she closed the front door, she sighed very heavily and went back to her room.  
_Why does he do these things? Does he enjoy watching me suffer…?_

Closing her bedroom door, she couldn't stop thinking about it. Seeing as it was pretty late, Hinata slipped under her covers and fell asleep. All of her energy was completely wiped from her visit from Sasuke…

….

The sun beamed brightly through her bedroom window, causing her to finally wake up. She groggily stumbled out of the bed while looking over at her clock.  
"Already 11:00?" She muttered as she yawned, realizing she had almost slept the day away. Not that it would really matter though; she had not made any plans with Naruto, so her Saturday would be filled with boredom.

For a few hours she passed the time doing chores and working on homework. She watched TV for a bit, and browsed the internet. She tried catching up on her book and read for a while, until that got boring as well.

Around 3:00, the mundane household routine was getting way too boring. She got dressed and headed out the door, deciding to take a walk around the neighborhood. Stepping outside onto the stone pathway leading to the iron gate, the late spring wind tousled around, blowing almost warm breezes through her hair.

It was getting warmer these days, seeing as June was right around the corner. The sun was so bright, it was almost blocking her vision as she strolled down the sidewalk. Soon they'd be on summer break. Hinata thought about this, thinking what she would do over break… Would she hang out with Naruto, or would she stay home like usual?

Hinata did not like the hot weather, so the thought of summer approaching was almost depressing to think about. In her old town, the summers were unbearably hot (for her, at least), so she never left the comfort of her air-conditioned house. Judging by the springs around here, the summers were probably going to be hot and humid… a fact Hinata was not looking forward to.

Kicking loose pebbles down the quiet street, she couldn't stop thinking about the previous day's events.  
The Uchiha loved to see her get all worked up, he liked picking on her… making her nervous beyond reasoning… She couldn't comprehend what made him do these things.  
Eventually, she made her way to the small playground down the street. Deserted, as usual, the park seemed awfully inviting for the dark haired girl. She crossed the green grassy field and onto the sandy playground. A quiet place to sit and think was the kind of thing she very much enjoyed. She took a seat on the rusting green swing set, watching the cherry blossom petals flutter around. Her neighborhood was always so quiet. Every now and then, a few little kids and their parents would come by and play for a bit, but no one usually stayed for long.

She sat there on the swing for quite a while. Not swinging, but just sitting there, people-watching, cloud gazing. The spring breeze continued to blow through her hair, repeatedly causing it to blow in her face.

Soon, the sky started to turn a pretty orange-pink color, signaling Hinata to make her way home. As she thought about getting up, a familiar sight caught her eye. Across the street, she saw a tall blonde walking sluggishly down the sidewalk. He was carrying a grocery bag, meaning he was probably walking from the store. He never looked up, or even over at the park, so he didn't see his dark-haired friend sitting there… waiting for him to notice her.

Just as she thought about calling his name, the blonde turned the corner down the street with no street lights. Intrigued by this, Hinata stood up and stretched her arms, deciding to follow the blonde.

They walked for quite a while, going down block after block. She kept a prolonged gaze at the back of his head, so long in fact, that she almost forgot she was supposed to be unseen. Hinata realized just how much she enjoyed watching this tall, blonde-haired boy… the way he walks, the clothes he was wearing, the way the wind blew in his short blonde hair… She realized, she was completely infatuated with this boy. Her heart started pounding violently in her chest, and her face felt hot… but she smiled to herself; though she was happy that she could finally admit it to herself, Naruto's friendship was enough for her… she loved seeing him smile… so there was no way she would toss all of that away, just to take a chance and be rejected.

Deep in thought, she almost lost track of where she was headed. She quickly looked up and saw the blonde walking ahead. Even though he wasn't walking fast, his long legs took much larger steps than she could.

Eventually, he finally stopped at an apartment complex nearby. Hinata quickly hid around the corner of the building, so as not to be seen by the blonde.  
She watched as he dug through his pocket, and pulled out a single key. He stood there for a moment before he sighed, stuck the key in, then opened the door and walked inside. The door slammed and a light came on in the window.

Seeing as she could no longer follow him, Hinata sighed and decided to make her way home as well. On the way, she thought back to the blonde. He had the same melancholy expression on his face. Something is wrong… Naruto always smiles. She thought about how he probably walks this way to her house every morning, thinking that maybe she should meet him half way, considering it was a few blocks.

Staring up at the now dark orange sky, she held her hands behind her back. Hinata couldn't help but think back to the blonde…  
almost on the edge of an epiphany, something in the distance looked quite familiar. As she got closer to the mysterious figure she realized it was in fact a person sitting on the bench next to the bus stop. Her heart started beating faster once she realized the person sitting on the bench was Uchiha Sasuke. Trying to avoid another traumatization, she swiftly ran around the corner, hoping he had not seen her.

Once she was far enough away, she released a great sigh of relief. Finally, as she rounded the corner, she saw her house in the distance down the street. Having no watch or cell phone, she had no idea what time it was, hoping it wasn't too late in the evening.

She stood there for a moment at the iron gate leading to her front door. She looked up towards her bedroom window, noticing how open her room was. Although there were curtains, Hinata could very visibly see the dresser next to her bedroom door, if she looked hard enough. Doubting the blonde ever noticed this fact, she smiled to herself, pushing the gate open and walking back down the stony pathway.

As she walked into the house she could smell dinner already being made. The smell filled the house and immediately made Hinata's stomach growl from hunger. Instead of going into her bedroom as usual, she decided she'd watch television with Hanabi in the family room.

She kicked off her shoes and placed them inside the shoe closet, letting her bare feet touch the cold hardwood floor. It was a refreshing feeling as she strode across the foyer. She walked through the dining room making her way into the open archway leading to the family room.

Hanabi was innocently lounging on the small loveseat when Hinata walked in. Smiling at her younger sister, she took a seat on the sofa nearby.  
Obviously shocked at her older sister's presence at this time of the evening, Hanabi had a quizzical look strewn on her face.

"What brings you downstairs, sis?" she laughed to herself. Hinata usually spent her evenings locked inside her quiet room. Hinata smiled,  
"I just wanted to spend a little time with you before dinner" she responded playfully.

Only about a half hour into the show, Neji called out that dinner was finally ready. Everyone made their way into the dining room as Neji placed dinner onto the table. When Hiashi was busy with work-related things, it was Neji who cooked dinner in his stead… He was a far superior cook than Hinata. Everyone quickly fixed their plates and began eating.

As she ate, she thought about her day. She thought about asking the blonde why he always looks so sad… He always smiles, so for him to be sad, there really must be something wrong.


	8. Misunderstandings

Whoa it's been too long since i've last updated!  
I apologize for my lack of consistency, but i assure you i have been working on this chapter since January.  
I've been working on and off on this chapter, and nearly finished it in march (or maybe even february) but lately i've just been editing a re-reading and the chapter just didn't feel right... but after this last revision, i'm finally updating!

I hope you have not lost faith in me~~~~~

Enjoy!

* * *

That morning, it felt especially lonely; the emptiness of this small apartment, in which he lived all by himself, was more empty than usual. Normally, he didn't mind the quiet, or the fact that he was all alone. But today, for some reason, he felt a painful twinge of loneliness in his chest.

Naruto slowly pulled the covers from over him and groggily sat up, resting his warm bare feet onto the cold hardwood floor. The coolness of the floor sent a shock through his body, but at the same time, it felt good. For a while, he just sat there, trying to get the sleepiness out of his system before making an attempt to move.

In all honesty, he just wanted to go back to sleep, it sounded so enticing to just lay back down in his bed and drift away again… forget about school, forget about life… just sleep…  
Suddenly, there was a loud sound,  
'BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEEP'

Naruto jumped.  
"Ahhh, shit! That scared the shit out of me!" He said, gripping his chest as he quickly leaped up to silence his alarm clock.

"Guess I'm up now…" he muttered to himself.

Walking down the short hallway into the kitchen, he glanced around at the messes before him; empty instant noodle cups, wrappers, used bowls, etc.  
He cringed at the sight of a half-eaten bowl of cereal rotting away in the sink.

"I'll clean tomorrow…" He knew he wouldn't. He told himself this every day, but lately he lost the motivation to do anything, much less clean.  
He pulled out the last clean bowl in his cupboard, pouring in his usual cereal. Opening the refrigerator door, he saw two containers of milk. Choosing the first, he began pouring it over his cereal, only to have two drops of milk come out.  
"ugh." He tossed the empty container over onto the large pile spilling out from his trashcan, causing it to land onto the floor.  
He grabbed the second container of milk; this container seemed much fuller than the first one.

He again attempted to pour the milk over his cereal, this time clumps of spoiled milk crash landed into his bowl.  
"OH GOD!" He covered his nose as the curdled milk came sliming out of the container.  
"UGH, I SWEAR. Didn't I buy milk like, last week? What the fuck is this!" He poured the remaining curdled milk down the drain and tossed the 2nd container onto the pile.  
"I guess no cereal this morning…" reaching back into his cupboard, he pulled out a container of instant noodles and set it on the table.  
"This is better, anyways" he said as he poured the boiling water into the container.

While slurping up the last clump of noodles in his cup, he glanced over at the clock.  
"6:00?" He shouted in surprise, choking on his noodles. He quickly slurped up the remaining noodles, chucked the cup into the trash, then jetted off into the bathroom.

His bathroom was pretty small, but just big enough for one person.  
Quickly, he undressed and tossed his clothes onto the floor as he turned on the shower and stepped inside.

The warm water flowed down over his forehead, causing Naruto to close his eyes before the water got into them. Naruto didn't like showers much, because they gave him too much time to think. He thought about school, how average his grades were. They had gotten better this year than the years previous; He never had a reason to try and get good grades before… he usually never cared at all about school…

That is, until he met Hinata. She was very smart and had excellent grades. She was too shy to admit it, but she was one of the top students in their class.  
That's why Naruto decided to come to school every day this year. That's why he decided to care.  
His face burned red as he thought about her. He crouched down in the shower, grabbing onto his hair, he tried to clarify his feelings in his mind.  
Hinata was a precious friend to him… he didn't ever want to lose her. But it seemed to be a stronger feeling than friendship… his chest burned at the thought of her.

Naruto quickly hopped out of the shower, and jetted into his bedroom. If he kept going at this slow of a pace, he'd definitely be late.

He buttoned up his white shirt, then threw on his green plaid school pants and quickly tied his tie.  
Looking outside at the gloomy Monday morning, he decided to put on his cardigan.  
As he walked out the door, he grabbed his schoolbag, and then headed off.

The morning was pretty crisp and cool. It wasn't all that cold, but the skies told otherwise. It would probably clear up later, but who knows.

He walked down his usual route to Hinata's house. It was funny how he had always been to her house, but he had never been inside. Though, in all fairness, Hinata had never been inside his house either._ She doesn't even know where i live. _He thought to himself as he smiled. His apartment building was quite a ways away from where Hinata lived, but he didn't mind walking the distance, especially for Hinata.

He stared up at the sky as he walked, holding his bag over his shoulder and his other hand in his pocket.  
Even though he felt alone at his apartment, just knowing that he would be seeing Hinata soon always made it feel like today would be a great day.

As he tilted his head down to look forward, he was surprised at the sight before him.

"H-hinata-chan?" To his surprise, there was Hinata, standing there in front of him.  
"Good morning, Naruto-kun" She smiled at him with her usual sweet smile.

"But what're you doing way down here? I was on my way up to your house." It was true, Naruto was only halfway there, and the school wasn't even in this direction, so she couldn't have been trying to go on without him….

"Oh, uhm, you see, I appreciate that you take the time to walk such a long distance to my house every morning," She blushed as she diverted her eyes towards the ground and played with her fingers.  
"S-so I wanted to meet you halfway so that you don't have to walk as far…"

Naruto's heart thumped in his chest as she spoke. He smiled down at the embarrassed dark-haired girl.  
"Thanks, Hinata-chan." He placed his hand on her head.  
"But how did you know where the halfway point would be…?" He smiled curiously.

Hinata's faced burned bright red. Hinata had almost forgotten that she had followed him that one day. She couldn't tell him that, though. He would think she's some sort of stalker!

Naruto patted her head. "I'm just kidding" He smiled once more.

They walked side-by-side the entire route to school. Usually Naruto walked a little bit faster than Hinata, so she always fell slightly behind. But this morning, Naruto slowed down his pace in consideration for the small dark-haired girl.

School went by incredibly slow. The clock ticked and ticked, causing Naruto to become anxious for 2nd period.

He rested his head in his arms atop his desk. Kiba glanced over at him.

"Psst, Naruto!" Kiba whispered.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" he hissed back.

"Whoa man, I was just going to ask how your morning walk was with _Hinata-chann_" He said 'Hinata-chan' in a cutesy girlie voice and puckered his lips, just to piss Naruto off.

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned. Did it seem suspicious?

"Well, you guys seemed especially close this morning." He smiled, then looked both ways before leaning closer. "Are you two _dating_?" he asked, as he placed his hand to the side of his mouth.

Naruto's heart shocked as he said those words. He froze for a moment.

"N-no! Where would you get a wild idea like that?" he sputtered.

He had never thought of dating Hinata… well, it's not that he hadn't thought about it, it's just, he didn't want to screw up their friendship… although, she was very pretty and very kind… She had always been such a good friend to Naruto… Did he want to be more than friends? So many thoughts raced through his mind.

"Meh, I don't know. Just wondering." He shrugged as he smiled, then winked at Naruto.

"W-well, don't ask s-such random things!" Naruto huffed as he buried his head back into his arms.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Hinata got called to the office during second period, so she was gone for most of the time. But even when she came back, she had to spend her free time with that damned Uchiha.  
This partner thing was getting annoying. _Especially since I'm stuck with Sabaku! _He glanced over at the glaring Sabaku. He just scowled at Naruto. _I'm gonna die!_

Since Kurenai gave an extra week to work on the project, Naruto barely saw the dark-haired girl.

The most he ever saw her was in the mornings. Every day, it had been like this. All week. Here it is, Friday now. The project wasn't due until next Friday! _Why on earth does Sasuke have to take Hinata away from me! _He tried not being angry, but he was irritated every day.

At lunch, he tried finding the dark-haired girl before the Uchiha, but he couldn't spot her anywhere.  
He walked over to his usual lunch table where all of his friends were already sitting.  
"Hey guys, uh, have any of you seen Hinata?" everyone looked up at him grinning.

"Whyyy? Looking for your girlfriend?" Mocked Kiba, making a kissy face at Naruto while everyone else burst into laughter.

"Ugh, Nevermind!" He stomped off, incredibly irritated. _Who does Kiba think he is, making fun of me like that!_ But also, he was growing more concerned. _Where could Hinata-chan be? That Sasuke must have gotten to her before me! _At that thought, he grew hopeless, yet irritated at the same time.

_Man, at this rate I'll end up having to spend lunch with that dickbag, Kiba!_

As he walked around the courtyard, he noticed a certain blonde-haired girl.  
"Hey, Ino!" He called

The blonde girl looked over at Naruto in disgust. "What do YOU want, Naruto-baka?"

"Jeez, I was just wondering if you had seen Hinata-chan." He hissed at her.

Ino suddenly changed her mood. "Oh, well uh, I saw her going into her homeroom. I was going to ask her where she was going, but she was walking pretty fast." She said with a suspicious look on her face.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks, Ino." then headed back inside to the 3rd floor  
As he approached the classroom door, he could hear voices talking. _Sounds like Hinata-chan and…_

"_Sasuke-kun…."_

_S-sasuke? Since when did she start using his first name?_Naruto felt a slight irritation at the sound of his name. He slid the door just a crack to peek inside, but what he saw brought disbelief to his eyes.

There they were; Sasuke, firmly holding Hinata's wrists in each hand, leaving her almost defenseless as he bent down, planting a soft kiss onto Hinata's lips. Hinata just stood there, her eyes closed.

Naruto couldn't move his legs as he stood there and took in the scene before him. He face grew red, and his eyes stung with the feeling of tears trying to push their way through. He slid the door completely open, furious but also slightly jealous.

Sasuke glanced up, and smiled as his spotted the blonde. Hinata froze in fear as she quickly turned around and saw Naruto-kun, standing there.

"N-Naruto-kun…!" she gasped, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Naruto couldn't believe it. It was true after all; Hinata-chan _did _like Sasuke…

"S-sorry to intrude!" Shouted Naruto as he gave a quick bow then slammed the door shut and ran down the hall.

_How can this sort of thing happen? My worst enemy and my best friend! _He clutched his chest as he sped into the nearest bathroom. _Why do I feel this way? Why is there this pain in my chest? I don't understand… I don't understand why I'm feeling this way…  
it's painful…_

Tears started falling down his cheeks; he hadn't cried in years… why was he crying now?

When the final bell rang at the end of school, Naruto took off. He tried being as fast as possible, throwing his school shoes in his locker, and then putting on his sneakers. He avoided Hinata; he didn't want to walk home with her today. His mind was completely confused….  
But, there she was, standing there, putting her shoes away into her locker.

He tried to sneak away, unnoticed, but failed.

"N-naruto-kun!" she tried calling out to him.

"I, uh, I'm leaving first, see ya!" he called back as he quickened his pace, and then broke into a run when he reached the outside.

_Why am I running? I don't need to run do i?_ When he reached his apartment, he ran to his bedroom and lay out on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling as he tried catching his breath  
_How…. Childish…. _He thought to himself, covering his face with his arm.

Tears rolled down his face once again. "I feel like a child…" he muttered to himself.

Why did he feel like this? Like his heart was just stabbed and shattered into a million pieces? _Why am I feeling so jealous?_

Suddenly, he thought about what Kiba had said to him earlier. "_Are you two dating_?" _why would he say such things… Hinata would never think about dating someone like me when she has someone like Sasuke! I can't believe I'm thinking about this right now._

He pulled out his cellphone, and then dialed a number. _I can't believe I'm really calling HIM.  
_"Heyyy Naruto! What d'you want?" Kiba's voice was so loud over the phone; Naruto had to hold it away from his ear.

"K-kiba, I need to ask you something…" he waited for a response

"This sounds serious! Hold on, let me turn off my music." He waited for a moment until Kiba responded again.

"So what did you want to ask?" his voice sounding curious

"W-well, uh… What would it mean if you think about someone all the time… and feel happy when you're around them? And your heart always beats faster… I don't understand." His face burned red. _I can't believe I'm asking Kiba this.._

"You dunce, What're you a kindergartener? If you feel that way around someone, that means you like them. Dumbass." He snapped. Naruto's heart shocked a bit.

"L-like?" Naruto questioned

There was a pause for a moment, and Naruto could see Kiba rubbing his forehead over the phone.

"You know, LIKE like. When you like someone more than a friend… maybe even love." Kiba sighed.

"Alright, uhh thanks Kiba." Naruto's hands were shaking.

"Yeah, yeah, no problem. Now stop thinking about me so much!" Naruto could practically feel kiba winking.

"WHATEVER, ASSHOLE, I'D NEVER THINK ABOUT AN ASSHOLE LIKE YOU" He shouted as he clicked the end button.

Even though he had asked Kiba, he had already known for a long time what it was that he was feeling_… _he gripped his chest as his heart pounded. It's been this way since he first met Hinata..._ and I always feel nervous around her… I guess i really do like Hinata …. I do. _

Finally, he was able to admit it to himself. Suddenly, he felt relieved, because now he acknowledged these feelings he had buried deep inside him for so long… everything felt clear and refreshing. Naruto smiled to himself.

But then he remembered. _… Hinata-chan likes Sasuke… I can't believe I almost forgot that. Now there really is no point… _

He recognized how he felt about Hinata-chan, but he realized it too late; Hinata had already found someone she likes. He thought back to what he had seen at lunch… why couldn't it have been him? Why Sasuke?  
"WHY? WHY SASUKE?" He shouted to himself, echoing off the lonely walls of his quiet apartment.

This one-sided love… Naruto would never have his feelings returned now…

School started off as a completely normal day. She met Naruto half-way like she usually did (as of late), she went to her classes… normal.

But the problem didn't really even start today. It started ever since Hinata was chosen to be partnered with the Uchiha boy… Maybe even before that.

Because of this project, Hinata has been stuck with the Uchiha for almost two weeks. Every night, there the Uchiha was at her front door. He always made her feel uncomfortable and nervous… always smirking and saying odd things… the way he said her name… he always sent chills up her spine, but she was never sure if they were good or bad ones…

But not only did he stop by in the evening, he also sucked up all of her free-time at school. Every time there was a break during class, he would show up and mess with her again. The only brightside was that Sasuke was very intelligent; he was almost Neji status. He had straight A's, so the project was coming along very well, and it was almost certain that it would get a high grade. Academically, Sasuke would be the ideal project partner… but personally, it was a living hell. He wasn't controlling or anything, he just really enjoys toying with people.

During second period, Hinata got called to the office. _I wonder what this could be for…?_

As she walked into the main office, she saw Neji sitting at one of the desks. He glanced over at Hinata before standing up and approaching the dark haired girl.

"Oh, welcome Hinata-san." Neji smiled.

"O-onii san..." she returned the smile nervously as she bowed "do you know why I was called to the office?" she asked as she passed him the slip of paper she received.

Neji barely even looked at the slip of paper before he smiled once more

"That was me who called you here, please take a seat. I will be with you momentarily." He ushered her to one of the chairs in the waiting area.

"Momentarily" was actually a pretty long time. She glanced at the clock and realized 2nd period was already 20 minutes into class. She tried thinking about why Neji would have called her to the office. She remembered that he was also the president of the student council and was very busy all of the time. He had many extracurricular activities on top of that, often causing him to arrive home late.

Hinata gazed off into space, waiting for Neji to return. She was brought back to thoughts of her evil project partner. How she wished she would never have to work with him ever again….

About another 15 minutes later, Neji finally showed up.  
"I greatly apologize for such a long wait, sorry to inconvenience you." Neji said as he bowed slightly. "Anyways, I will be arriving home late this evening on account of school activities. Therefore, you will be responsible for cooking dinner tonight." Hinata nodded, though that was an unusual thing to be called to the office for, and especially to have waited for almost 30 minutes.

"Oh, and another thing…" He said, turning around to pick up something from his desk "Here, you seemed to have forgotten your lunch at home." He quickly passed her the cute little lavender container, and proceeded to usher her out of the office.  
"That is all," he smiled "now go back to class, imouto chan."

"T-thank you, ani san"

Even though she got her lunch, those 30 minutes did seem a bit wasteful. Although, it did give her 30 minutes away from the Uchiha since there were only 20 minutes left of class.

…

At lunch, Hinata waited in her usual spot to meet Sasuke. She had only waited maybe 5 minutes before a tall figure approached her

"Hinata-chan." Said the tall figure that loomed before her.

"U-uchiha-san…" she gulped as he approached her. _If only I could have lunch with Naruto-kun again… rather than suffer through this with Uchiha san…_

"Well, then, let's get going." He smiled slyly as he guided Hinata down the hallway and into the classroom.

As they entered the classroom, Hinata felt a sort of dejavu.

"Wait here, I will go get the project from my locker." He said as he exited and disappeared down the hallway.  
Hinata sighed in relief. _It was only a dream, there is no need to worry myself._

When the Uchiha returned, his hands were empty.  
"Sorry, I just realized that I left everything in my room at home. No point in trying to work on it now."

He said as he approached the dark haired girl.

"But don't worry, we can finish it by tomorrow." He smiled slyly as he came closer.

"Though it's not like I really care either way, this project will not even affect my grade in the slightest…" It was true, Sasuke's grades were really good, even if he failed the project he would at the most drop down to B+, but for him, he didn't even care.

"Uhmm… U-uchiha-san…"Hinata began, but was soon interrupted.

"Please, call me Sasuke-kun" he smiled even more like a devious cat than he had ever done before.

"S-sasuke-kun…" before she could finish her sentence, Sasuke had planted his warm, soft lips onto hers. She felt entirely paralyzed, as if she could not move. She thought about pushing him away, but his hands were gripping tightly onto her wrists as if he knew she would try. There was no hope of escaping, Sasuke could easily overpower her weak frame… in her mind she started panicking, _what if this turns out just like my dream!_ Though, immediately as she had realized the situation she was in, thoughts of Naruto and her dream came flooding into her mind. She didn't like Sasuke-kun as much as she loved Naruto… right as she tried to pull away, the door suddenly flew open causing Sasuke to pull away and smile even more than before.

Hinata was horrified as she quickly turned around and gazed at the door.

"S-sorry to intrude!" The blonde boy said as he bowed and quickly slammed the sliding door shut. Hinata called after the boy, but it was no use, he was already gone.


End file.
